(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel cover, and more particularly to a wheel cover for an automotive wheel.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Typical wheel covers are attached to an automotive wheel by such as force-fitted engagement. In order that the wheel cover will not be separated from the wheel during cycling, the wheel cover should be attached to the wheel as solid as possible. However, it may cause difficulty to remove the wheel cover when, for example, it is required to change the tire.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wheel covers.